A Cloak in the Woods
by TheRev28
Summary: They find a familiar cloak in Forever Fall, but not the one who usually wears it. Now the search is on before it's too late.


**A/N: Hey look, another RWBY fic. Surprise surprise. Based off of this picture on tumblr. You should check it out.**

**skiretehfox,tumblr,com/post/68249537529/i-havent-seen-much-angst-lately-huehuehue (Replace the commas with periods)**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**A Cloak in the Woods**

They found her cloak in a clearing in Forever Fall. It was surrounded by a pack of Beowolves, and they fought tooth and nail to clear the creatures away. It wasn't easy, even for the newly-graduated Huntresses. No one came out of the fight unscathed. None of them took heed of their injuries, though; they simply rushed to the cloak.

It was ripped to shreds, covered in dirt, and - if examined closely enough - there were splotches of red that were just a shade too dark.

Yang fell to her knees in front of the cloak and reached out her hands as if she were going to pick it up. She stopped, though, and pulled her hands back, turning to look at the others.

"Spread out," she said through clenched teeth. "Find her. But don't get in over your head. Call for backup if you need it. Go."

Blake and Weiss simply nodded before heading out to search the forest. Yang remained on her knees in the clearing, eyes shut tight and breathing heavily. So many thoughts tried to run through her brain, but she clamped them down. Focus on the now. Don't think. Just act. When she opened her eyes again, they were red.

She picked up one of the scraps of cloak and wrapped it around her neck, supplanting the usual orange combat scarf she wore. Yang finally stood up and ran into the forest, determined to find her sister.

They searched for hours. Every inch of Forever Fall. Yang made it a point to kill any creature of Grimm that she came across. She lost count after the first few dozen. As night began to fall, she got a call on her Scroll.

"Yang, I...I've found something," Weiss said in a strangely emotionless voice. "I'm sending you my coordinates. Hurry. Please." The heiress ended the call, and Yang knew something had to be wrong. Weiss never said please to her. She checked the coordinates on her Scroll and sprinted towards the location.

It only took her a few minutes to reach the area. As she neared the coordinates that Weiss had given her, she slowed down. She couldn't explain why - she just got a...a feeling. She stopped at the edge of the clearing that was her destination. She saw Weiss near the center, and the heiress' back was facing her. Something was wrong.

Weiss had her arms clutched tightly around herself, her shoulders were slumped, and her head was down. Even from this distance, Yang could see tears running down Weiss' cheeks.

Instead of her usual hair tie, she wore a strip of tattered, red cloth.

Yang's heart leapt into her throat, and she sprinted the remaining distance to Weiss' side.

In the center of the clearing lay the head of Crescent Rose, battered and broken. Yang had wanted an answer, but not this one. Her sis would never let that happen to her beloved weapon while she still took breath.

Yang fell to her knees and clamped her eyes shut. Her face contorted into a scowl of such unimaginable anger and regret and remorse. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks and nose.

Arms wrapped around her waist, and a face nuzzled itself between her shoulder blades. An ear twitched against the side of her face. She felt the back of her jacket grow damp from Blake's tears.

She wanted to break free of Blake's grasp, to hunt and kill every creature of Grimm in Forever Fall, to burn the whole place to the ground.

To make the pain go away.

But she couldn't. Despite all her anger and hatred and rage and sorrow, she just didn't have the strength. The strength to burn the forest down, to kill every soulless creature on Remnant, to leave Blake's arms.

No amount of strength would make the pain go away.

And so she cried. They all cried. They cried alone. They cried together.

They mourned their partner, their teammate, their leader, their sister.

They mourned Ruby Rose.

A noise in the trees made them aware of their surroundings once more.

"I thought I was the only one who cried over weapons."


End file.
